The Original Petrova
by iTamara
Summary: Takes place a day after 2x22. Damon and Elena struggle with the news that Stefan gave himself over to Klaus. Damon is at the Mystic Grill and runs into an old friend & finds out how she is connected to the original Petrova and how she can help save Stefan
1. Chapter 1

**This takes place a day after the Season 2 finale (2x22). **

**Damon and Elena struggle with the news that Stefan gave himself over to Klaus to save his brother. Damon goes to the Mystic Grill to drink all of his misery away and runs into a very old friend and finds out her connection to the original Petrova and how she can help save Stefan.**

* * *

><p>The Original Petrova<p>

Chapter 1:

Damon's POV

"Would you like another one?" the bartender at the Mystic Grill offered, referring to the empty shot glass on the bar.

"It'd be easier if you give me the whole bottle, honey," I mumbled and gave her a wink.

"No, that's enough for today," Alaric cut in, heading towards the bar.

"Ahh Ric, I'm glad you could make it" I grabbed the bottle the bartender had set out and quickly poured out another shot.

"Yeah I bet you are" Alaric sat down and looked disapprovingly at me. " We got some bad news Damon. It's about-"

"Oh bad news great, I hope you're not referring to the fact that my brother sold himself off to a hybrid Werepire or Vampwolf if you will, to save my life. A life that didn't deserve to be saved." I interrupted, throwing back another shot.

"Jeremy is seeing dead people. He told Elena last night," he paused and snatched the bottle away from me. "He's seen Vicki and Anna, I assumed he's only being haunted by his ex's."

"Tell him to join the club." I grabbed the bottle back from him and started to drink straight from it.

"You're useless right now, you know that?" Alaric snapped at me and walked off.

"New around here?" the bartender asked. I looked up assuming she was talking to him, but turns out she was talking to a woman who I hadn't noticed sitting beside me.

"No, I lived here years ago. Just moved back", she said sweetly. I knew that voice. I had heard that voice plenty of times, but it couldn't be her. It was impossible and I knew that so I didn't bother to look up at the woman and check.

"Oh cool I'm Haley, what's your name?" the bartender asked in a extremely annoying tone.

"Analise," she replied in that same sweet and calm voice. That's when I looked up and saw a girl with golden brown skin and beautiful hazel eyes. It was her, Analise Di Angelo. I stared at her for a moment, shocked, until I realized she was staring right back. She wasn't a vampire, I knew she wasn't, but she looked the same age she was when I had last seen her in 1864.

As soon as I opened my mouth to ask her how she was still alive Alaric came heading towards us. "Hey,who's this?" he said, studying her.

"Ric, glad you came back" I lied and then turned to Analise, "This is my friend... from 1864."

"Oh so you're a vampire?" Alaric whispered. There was an awkward silence. I'm glad he asked because I was wondering the same thing.

"Well I'm Analise, and no I am not a vampire" she smiled at him. Alaric and I both looked confused.

"Well it's nice to meet you Analise. I would love to stay but me and Damon really have to go" he looked at me like something was wrong.

"What is it?" I got up and Alaric and I headed out of the grill. We didn't notice Analise following us.

"Elijah is back and he brought Katherine" he warned.

"Katherine? The Petrova Doppelganger?" Analise asked and both Alaric and I turned to stare at her.

••••

Elena's POV

"Jeremy?" I asked, opening his room door.

"Its ok Elena, I haven't seen them since last night" he assured me, "I bet it was all just in my head, they're gone now."

"Come on Jer, you don't believe that," I said, sitting on his bed next to him. "I mean, weirder things have happened."

"Yeah well seeing your dead ex-girlfriends tips the weirdness scale." He scooted away from me.

"Look, I know it's been hard for you since Jenna died, but we still have each other and anytime you need me I'm here; I'm not going anywhere Jeremy," I reassured him.

He sighed. I got up and left the room only to see Damon standing in the hallway.

"Hey, Elena," he said, taking a step toward me.

"Hey" I took a step back. I was scared, I guess. I didn't know how he took the kiss. I admit I like, maybe even love Damon, but I still loved Stefan too.

I couldn't stop thinking of what Katherine had told me last night. "It's okay to love them both. I did."

"I'm sorry" he apologized and stepped back, "Um...we have a problem".

•••••

Jeremy, Damon, Alaric, and I went to the boarding house. When I walked in the door I saw Caroline, Bonnie, Katherine, and Tyler sitting around the room. They were all looking up at Elijah, who had been talking before we arrived. Alaric and Jeremy went to go sit with them, but me and Damon stayed where we were, in the doorway. I could have sworn I felt his fingers brush mine. We hadn't had a real conversation since last night and I really wanted to talk to him about what had happened, but I didn't know what to say.

"So your own brother betrayed you by locking you up with a dagger in your back, after you betrayed us of course...sounds like Karma, am I right?" Caroline reminded him.

Elijah put on a fake smile. "Well yes, but you should know how important family is Caroline. Isn't that why you told your mother you're a vampire, and decided this time to not compel her to forget?"

"Caroline, you didn't..." Bonnie started.

"I did Bonnie," Caroline answered under her breath, before continuing louder, "She's my mother, and yes she used to hate Vampires, but she's realized they aren't all bad. And I'm sorry, for what she did to Jeremy. Its just-"

"It's ok, I know she's your mother and as your mother she loves you vampire or human; so do I." Bonnie hugged her.

"Ok enough with the lovey dovey stuff" Damon stepped in and turned to Elijah, "You said Klaus staked you with the dagger and locked you up somewhere right?". Elijah nodded and Damon continued, "Ok so, how the hell did you get out?". Everyone stared at Elijah.

"I-I don't know" he stuttered, then started staring at the doorway behind Damon and I. Then I saw everyone elses eyes facing the same direction. Finally we turned around and saw what they were looking at.

There were four very pretty women standing there. They didn't look older than their 20s and two that looked as if they were in their late teens. One had blue eyes and blonde hair, another had green eyes and red hair, and another one had hazel eyes and brown hair, the last one had grey eyes and dark brown hair who looked the oldest out of them all.

"Person who took the dagger out of Elijah's chest? Hmm, I think that was Analise." the one woman with the grey eyes said with a grin on her face taking a few steps closer to us.

"Juliana", Elijah and Damon said simultaneously.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it :) Way more details in the next chapter. And even some Delena<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

The Original Petrova

Chapter 2

Elena's POV

"Elijah," Juliana said, completely ignoring Damon and walking towards Elijah. "Well, you look exactly the same."

"As do you." His stunned expression faded as he spoke. "So my dear Juliana, what brings you here?"

"Well, word around is Klaus broke the curse to released his werewolf side," she explained.

"Of course, and you thought you'd be able to break your curse." he presumed. Her eyebrows raised.

"Not going to ask how you know about the curse, I'm guessing one of the witches you're using told you, but I'm sure they didn't tell you that you're the reason the curse was placed on us." she said. Elijah said nothing.

"You", the girl with the red hair looked at me, "You must be Katherine. You look exactly li-"

"Her name's Elena, May. Katherine is over there" Damon corrected her angrily and looked over at the place Katherine was sitting. The whole room looked at him. I really wish he hadn't interrupted her because I wanted to know what she was going to say. These girls looked nice, but I had a weird feeling about them, I'm wasn't sure if it was positive or negative.

"Damon." everyone attention focused back on Juliana.

"Yes Juliana?" he answered dryly.

"I see you haven't quite gotten over your 'undying' love for Katherine" she and took a glanced at me and then to Katherine. Damon said nothing. "He would have loved Charlotte. Don't you think, Elijah?" she said still looking at Damon.

"None of us truly loved Charlotte. You know that." he assured her.

I turned around to see the girl with the hazel eyes had been staring at Damon. He tried not to make it noticeable, but I knew he was staring too. I looked over at Katherine. She'd been quiet the whole time, I even saw her look at Damon and I a couple of times. Then I looked over at Caroline and Bonnie. Bonnie looked disturbed.

"What's wrong Bonnie?" Caroline asked her in a low voice.

"They shouldn't be here, they're evil. Grams said they're evil. I don't trust them," she whispered back, she almost seemed scared. I guess Juliana heard them because she looked up at them for a minute.

_We're not the evil ones Elena _I heard a low voice in my head say.

"Okay not to interrupt but Damon hasn't killed you yet, neither has Elijah. So... who are you guys?" Alaric stood up and asked. I'm glad he asked the one question we all wanted the answer to.

"Well the beautiful one talking as you already know is Juliana", Elijah said giving her a look, the same look Damon gives me. "The red head is Malyna, but she goes by May now" he pointed at her and she rolled her eyes. "The blonde is Olive" he looked at her, then I noticed she was staring at Bonnie. "And then there's their youngest sister Annalise, Damon knows her" he finished.

"They're sisters?", Tyler asked staring at them.

"Half sisters", May answered.

"So how do you know Elijah?" Caroline asked.

"It's getting late I think we should go now" Olive suggested and looked at her sister gesturing them to leave.

"Wait" May stopped and started looking around. "Where's Stefan?" she asked. We all looked at each other. There was a brief silence. "Where's Stefan" she repeated.

"Klaus has him. He sold himself to Klaus to save Damon" Katherine told them. She told them what happened to Elijah and what Klaus was planning to do with Stefan. The room was dead silent after she was done.

"We're going now" May announced dolefully and they left.

••••

Damon's POV

"Hey Damon" Elena said walking in my room. It was late at night I was going through channels on the television; I thought she had left hours ago with Alaric.

"Hey what are you doing here I thought you went home?" I asked her.

"I drove back over here. I got lonely I guess." she walked over and sat beside me on the edge of my bed.

"Oh" I didn't know what to say. I thought I would be the last person Elena Gilbert would come to for company. "Well Elijah, Alaric and I are going over to Juliana's to come up with a plan to find Stefan. You can come, I guess." I suggested trying not to sound too needy.

"Speaking of Juliana, what are they?" she asked me. I didn't know what to tell her. I didn't know what they were. Last time I saw them they had just moved into town and I was convinced they were human.

"You'll find out tomorrow," I said with a smirk.

"Oh and what's with you and Annalise? I mean you looked like you were really close to her..."

"We were. Katherine wasn't the first girl I fell in love with Elena"

"Oh, well what happened?"

"Annalise died. At least...that's what Juliana told me. She convinced me she was dead. Then Katherine came along."

"I heard Bonnie tell Caroline that they couldn't be trusted."

"Yes because Bonnie is _always_ right" I said sarcastically.

"Damon, we need to talk" she hesitated, "about what happened last night".

"What's there to say Elena?"

"First I want to know how Katherine got in the house last night."

"Technically you died"

"Exactly. And when Caroline died, she remembered everything you compelled her to forget..."

"I-"

"You compelled me to forget you loved me. Why?"

"Bec-"

"How did you know I didn't feel the same Damon?"

•••••

"We're here", I announced when we pulled up. Elena, Alaric and I walked to the front door of the house and before we rang the doorbell, Juliana opened it and invited us in.

"You have a really nice house," Elena complimented.

"Thank you, a friend gave it to us." Juliana smiled and walked towards the living room. "Here's Olive, May and Annalise are still asleep"

"Hey Damon, Elena, and...", she looked at Alaric.

"Alaric," he looked at her and gave her a flirty smile. I wanted to say 'She's too young Ric' but she the same age in 1864 there was no telling how old she was now, so I let him have his fun.

"Alaric" she continued and looked at the grandfather clock across from her, "Well...you guys came early."

"Well I couldn't wait to see you of course" I joked. She smiled. Olive never had a thing for me but who could resist my charm?

"Well make yourself at home. We'll wait for Elijah and Katherine then we'll figure out how to get Stefan back" she said as her smile faded and she stood up. "I'll be back," she told us and walked upstairs.

"So Damon... you and Elena are dating?" Juliana asked.

"Oh no we're just friends. I'm- I'm with Stefan" Elena said immediately. Juliana looked at me and the room became silent.

"So I'm guessing you want to know what we are" she assumed.

"That'd be nice. I'm guessing there's a story involved which could also explain why you told me Annalise was dead" I answered in a calm tone although she and I both knew I was furious inside.

"Well, we're Wizards." she told us.

"But aren't wizards male witches?" Elena asked.

"Obviously you haven't seen Harry Potter" I joked.

"Well Elena male witches like to go by the term 'Warlock'. Many people compare men and women to wizards and witches because men are supposedly more superior than woman. As wizards are more powerful than witches." she explained.

"That's why Bonnie was so scared last night" Elena whispered to me.

"So how do you know Elijah and what curse do you need to break?" Alaric asked.

"Well... that's a long story, but I guess we have enough time. I'm guessing you all know Elena and Katherine are Petrova Doppelgangers. But I don't think you guys know who the original one was." she got up and opened a cabinet and took out a large frame. She came back to the couch and turned the frame around to us revealing the painting. "Here's our Petrova Family painting in 1421. This is our mother, Arabella Petrova, and this is our 5th sister, Charlotte Petrova. You know how she looks already." she looked up at Elena.

We all stared at the picture astounded. Elena and Katherine resembled Charlotte.

"She's beautiful", Elena said referring to Arabella.

"Charlotte has her eyes," Juliana explain. She and Elena smiled at each other. It was the first time I'd seen Elena smile in a while and I admit I was happy to see it.

"When every wizard is born they get a gift." she started to explain, "Most are simple, depends on how powerful your parents are. Arabella got a special gift, the gift of life. There's only one a lifetime. When one dies another is born. She was one of the most powerful wizards since birth. News got out that she had the gift of life so there were wizards lining up to marry her in hope they would have a very powerful child. They wer-"

"They were using her" a voice behind me said. It was May. She sat down next to us.

"Yes they were" she continued, "There were 4 who were very powerful and wouldn't give up until she had born them a child. So out of fear she gave each of them a chance and had a child by each. And 3 of us got the gift of an element; me the gift of air, Olive the gift of the sea, Charlotte the gift of love, and May the gift of the earth. A year after May was born Arabella married and had Annalise, with the gift of mind which was the most powerful. Charlotte hated Annalise since she was born. She tried to kill her... twice."

"She deserves the award for 'Worlds Best Sister' don't you think?" May said sarcastically.

Juliana gave May a "stop talking" look and continued, "When we were older our mother went to England to tend to her ill mother. That's when we met Elijah's family. He had many brothers but we only took interest in him and Klaus. Olive and Annalise fell in love with Klaus, but May and I were more interested in Elijah. Charlotte had the hearts of their other brothers. A year later Arabella told them to choose because she refused to see her daughter fight over men. That's when Elijah chose me and Klaus chose Annalise. Olive and May weren't upset, they understood and moved. A year later the Bennett witches arrived in town and Elijah's father wanted his sons to find a bride. The 2 Bennett sisters Isabelle and Margaret tried to take Klaus and Elijah by any means necessary. That's when Arabella told us to stay away from them. We all listened but Charlotte. She manipulated them to fall in love with her. My sisters never liked Charlotte, but she's our sister so I couldn't give up on her. I begged her to back off but it was too late. The witches saw how much they loved her and planned to kill Charlotte. She even went as far as manipulating their brother Thomas to love her. When Elijah and Klaus found out they wanted to hurt Charlotte; they paid men to have all of them killed. They were powerful witches and the men only succeeded in killing 2 of the brothers. They blamed us for it. When Arabella found out she hid Charlotte, even from us. Then I never saw her again." she tried to hide a tear coming down her eye.

May saw that she couldn't continue so she continued for her, "Finally the witches found out it wasn't our fault and they put a curse on Elijah's family. I- I remember Isabelle said that since they invaded their home at night and killed their brother, they were cursed to roam the nights and kill for life. Magaret found out about Klaus's werewolf bloodline and put another curse binding it. She said since she couldn't kill Charlotte, he would have to kill someone who looks like her to break his curse. They didn't give up looking for Charlotte. One day I woke up on my own, I knew something was wrong, Arabella usually woke me up every morning. But Arabella wasn't there the witches took her. She wasn't dead, but she wasn't alive either. Magaret Bennett knew 5 Wizards, children of life made werewolves with the help of one witch. So she said if Klaus ever broke his curse, the only way we'd get Arabella back is by taking away Klaus's werewolf side, the same way werewolves were made."

"But there's only 4 of you" Alaric pointed out.

May paused and gave him a deadly stare, "Don't ever doubt a Petrova".

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked it :) post review that would help a lot for the next chapter. <strong>


End file.
